earthmc_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MasterGMcrafter/Welcome to EarthMC Wiki
Welcome and thanks for joining EarthMC World. I would like to take a moment and let the readers now we are not affiliates of EarthMC.net nor will we ever become. We are the original Earth server we just closed and moved around so we are back now. I have been devloping Earth Maps since 1.10 and I have finished this map 1.13.2. We are a Survival Townywar server and Gold is our main resource. Getting started EarthMC is a geopolitical sandbox server with a custom made earth map. This guide will get you started on your adventure. Join using the address EarthMC.net, join our Discord server and open the server world map in your browser. You can view other towns you want to join or take coordinates of the map to find a place you want to settle. Gold ingots are used as currency and referred to as "gold" or G for short. You get gold from mining gold ore, raiding and voting (/vote). You can deposit gold from your inventory to your town vault. This is used for town expenses such as claiming. /t deposit Dynmap The interactive web map can be found at EarthMC.world/map/. This is a great tool to navigate the map. A head icon with your name and skin marks your location on the server. If you can't find yourself on the map, make sure to check your coordinates in-game and compare them to coordinates displayed on the map. Below the coordinates, you will find a menu where territory borders can be toggled. Move the mouse to the right of the screen to open a larger black menu. Here you can see who is online. Creating a town In order to create a town, you need 30 gold in your inventory. Make sure your stand in the area you want to settle your town in before running the command. Once you're ready, open chat and type: /t new Town_Name_Here Make sure your town name does not include a space or any special characters. Towns are safe from raiding and looting. Towns can only be raided during war only if they are part of a nation in war. Read more about war further down. Mayors (the player that created the town) can toggle taxes, pvp ect. For more info, do: /t toggle In order to expand your town one chunk, you have to pay 8 gold and run: /t claim This command will let you add town residents: /t add Player_Name_Here All towny commands are listed on the official towny website, here. In doubt, run: /t ? Towns are automatically deleted after all members in the Town leave the server for more than 42 days. Joining a nation A nation is a collection of towns with one town as the capital. The town which created the nation is set as capital by default. Your town will get several benefits by joining a nearby nation. You will have access to teleport to the capital where much of the nation's trade is done. You also have access to other capitals your nation is allied to. In order to join a nation your town has to be within 3000 blocks of the capital (you can measure the distance on the dynmap). To create your own nation you have to pay 50 gold from your town vault. Your town will become the nation's capital and town mayor will become nation king. Make sure you name your nation after the IRL country where it is located on the map. You can also name it after past nations. You can not name your nation fictional names (memetopia), union names (European Union) or alliances (NATO). For more information about nation naming rules go here. /n new Nation_Name_Here Ranks You can set different ranks for your town/nation members. This gives you the power to limit access, but also grant your residents different capabilities. /town rank add Player_Name Rank_Name or /nation rank add Player_Name Rank_Name *Town ranks *Councillor - Has almost all of the commands the Mayor has. *Builder - A rank that has all public plot permissions everywhere in the town. *Trusted - A rank that has all private plot permissions everywhere in the town. *Recruiter - A rank that can invite people. *Police - Is able to jail other town members. *Tax-exempt - Pays no taxes. *Treasurer - Can use the town's economy. *Nation ranks *Chancellor - Has almost all of the commands the King has. *Colonist - Can invite to nation. *Treasurer - Can use the nation's economy. *Settler - Can create outposts, recommended for mayors in the nation. *Server ranks *Builders - Awesome people who support this community by building. *Mod - Moderators. *'Admin '- Power of the Server *Dev - Working on game balance and plugins. *Owner - Owner of server, working on plugins and physical server hardware Support Category:Blog posts